Sivir/Development
Sivir, the Battle Mistress relaunch available now By Tyler 'RiotWenceslaus' Eltringham Sivir, the Battle Mistress relaunch available now , the Battle Mistress has been relaunched! Featuring improved fidelity and readability in game, Sivir returns to the battlefields wielding her newly re-emphasized to accompany creative updates as well as a kit rework. As one of the earliest champions in the game, Sivir's visuals and effects didn't match the look and feel of newer champs. We've designed her silhouette around her weapon while improving fidelity and readability of Sivir in-game, giving her an aesthetic that matches the battle-hardened mercenary personality she's always had. New effects on her abilities emphasize the boomerang-like nature of her weapon, and should make playing Sivir feel like around the fight tossing blades and whittling enemies down from unexpected angles. Along with her visuals, we identified a few mysteries we could explore in Sivir's lore. Our goals were to clearly identify her place in the world and deliver on the mercenary fantasy inherent in her story. Generic battle platitudes and lack of deep motivation previously made it difficult to become personally invested in her successes or failures. We've added new voice-over that ties in to her expanded lore and relationships. With more of her backstory and a glimpse into her possible future revealed, players will have more opportunities to learn about Sivir. ;Gameplay From a gameplay perspective, Sivir has a unique feel among ranged marksmen. She's a powerful counter to champs and offers different skills for teamfights than many marksmen with her and . It was extremely important to us to ensure that any changes to her kit preserved her ability to split-push, initiate and counter-initiate while opening up new options for Sivir players. With that in mind, and still operate the same way. can bounce to more enemies, although it cannot hit the same target twice. We've also reduced the cooldown of , and redesigned it to deliver a massive movement speed boost and no longer have a cast time. I= ;Fleet of Foot When Sivir hits an enemy champion with her basic attacks or abilities, she gains movement speed for a few seconds. |-|Q= ;Boomerang Blade Sivir hurls her crossblade like a boomerang, which deals to the first target hit and reduced damage to each subsequent target. |-|W= ;Ricochet Sivir's next three basic attacks bounce to nearby targets, dealing to the first target and reduced damage to each subsequent target. Only the first target hit procs on-hit effects. Ricochet bounces to nearby targets until there are no targets that haven't already been hit by Ricochet. |-|E= ;Spell Shield Sivir creates a magical barrier that blocks the next incoming enemy ability. If an ability is blocked by the shield, Sivir . Spell Shield has . |-|R= ;On the Hunt * Sivir while is active. * Sivir rallies her teammates for a duration, granting nearby allies an initial movement speed bonus that wears off to a smaller, longer-lasting movement speed buff. On the Hunt has no cast time. ;Early-game As the laning phase begins, Sivir has a number of tools available to determine how she wants to approach the early-game. Sustain-heavy options involve using to regenerate mana and to harass lane opponents rather than push. Aggressive lanes might opt for heavy use of to clear minion waves rapidly, forcing opponents up against their own turret. ;Midgame Sivir transitions well into the objective-heavy portions of the game. Because of her enormous contribution to , it becomes easy to rotate around the jungle, contesting and larger objectives like or turrets. The reasonably low cooldown of makes it difficult for the enemy team to keep up with a Sivir-led composition. ;Late-game Late-game Sivir acts as a potent split-pusher if the team composition calls for it. Thanks to her built-in steroid that can now be cast on the run, Sivir can unleash tons of damage on turrets before escaping when she needs to, blocking incoming abilities with along the way. For more engage-heavy teams, Sivir offers massive area of effect damage through and maneuverability with . A poke-comp can initiate quick engages with Sivir-aided disengages. Using this strategy takes advantage of the amount of damage Sivir can dish out, while helping to protect more fragile poke-oriented teams. Media Music= ;Related Music LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2013 - Pax Sivir| LoL Login theme - Chinese - 2015 - Warden Sivir & Nautilus| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Shurima Rise of the Ascended| Shurima Descent into the Tomb| League of Legends- Snowstorm Sivir| Neo PAX Sivir Gameplay Trailer - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Sivir concept 01.jpg|Sivir Concept Sivir model 01.jpg|Sivir Model Sivir Update Promo.png|Sivir Update Promo Sivir Update Concept 1.png|Sivir Update Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sivir VU concept.jpg|Sivir Update Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sivir Update Concept 3.png|Sivir Update Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Sivir OntheHunt icon concept.jpg|Sivir Update R Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Jessica Oyhenart) Sivir VU model.jpg|Sivir Update Model (by Riot Artist Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Sivir comparison.png|Sivir Update Comparison Sivir Pax concept.jpg|Pax Sivir Update Model Sivir Snowstorm Splash concept 01.jpg|Snowstorm Sivir Splash Concept (by Riot Artist Michelle Hoefener) Sivir Snowstorm concept.jpg|Snowstorn Sivir Concept (by Riot Artist Brandon 'Madspartan' Liao) Sivir Snowstorm concept 3D.jpg|Snowstorm Sivir Model SkinTeaser 14Jan2015.jpg|Warden Sivir Splash Concept Victorious Sivir Promo.png|Victorious Sivir Promo (by Riot Artist Jem Flores) Sivir Victorious concept.jpg|Victorious Sivir Concept (by Riot Artist Jonathan Lee) Category:Champion development Category:Sivir